1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility tools of the wrench type and, more specifically, to such tools designed for the removal of canister-shaped objects such as canister-type oil filters from engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most canister-type oil filters designed for internal combustion engines have a standardized external profile. These canisters include an engagement end having a threaded portion for engagement with mating threads provided upon the engine and have a cylindrical outer configuration which extends from the threaded engagement end for a major portion of the filter's length. The remaining portion of the canister-type filter is of a polygonal cross-section.
Conventional canister-type oil filters of the above type are normally located on the bottom region of the internal combustion engine being filtered. As a result, there is restricted access to the filter. Although the torque required to remove such oil filter canisters is not unduly large, it usually is greater than that which can be applied manually. Some form of wrench is generally required in order to achieve the required torque. Removing the filter can be a difficult job because of the location of the filter and because of the crowded environment found in the engine compartment of many modern internal combustion engines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wrench which is of simple, inexpensive construction and which is well adapted for disconnecting a canister-shaped object from its associated support in extremely tight and confined locations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved special purpose wrench for applying torque to an oil filter canister which is threadedly engaged on an engine block of an internal combustion engine.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved oil filter wrench adapted for use with an associated driver adapter for applying torque to a canister-type oil filter which wrench can accommodate a variety of sizes of canister-type filters.